


Erotyczne fantazje 89

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 89

Ruby poczuła jak ręka Weiss powoli wsuwa się między jej nogi, dotykając i powoli pieszcząc jej rozgrzaną cipkę. Jej sutki stwardniały , a między nogami zaczęła się robić mokra.

Westchnięcia rozkoszy wychodziły z jej ust, gdy delikatne pieszczoty dziedziczki pobudzały jej wrażliwe ciało. Chciała więcej i więcej.

Palce Weiss weszły w nią i zaczęły intensywnie się poruszać, doprowadzając liderkę zespołu do szaleństwa. Wiła się na łóżku we wszystkie strony, czując jak orgazm wypełnia jej całe ciało.


End file.
